harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is a video game based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book by J. K. Rowling and the film adaptation. The key theme of the game is to explore Hogwarts like never before as well as undertake the missions from the book/movie. A press release made by EA Games on November 21st, 2006 gave a first glimpse of the characters in Harry Potter with the Next Generation graphics as well as an idea of what the game will be like. It is the first Harry Potter game to feature open exploration of Hogwarts. The game has been released for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC/MAC.Seff, M: "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Announced." http://wii.ign.com/articles/747/747082p1.html, 11/21/2006 Plot Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts and discovers that much of the wizard community is in denial about his encounter with the evil Lord Voldemort. Dolores Umbridge, an official from the Ministry of Magic, teaches courses in defensive magic, but this leaves the young wizards unprepared to defend themselves against the dark forces that threaten them. Harry teaches other students, in secret, how to defend themselves. Appearances Playable Characters .]] .]] .]] .]] *Harry Potter *Ronald Weasley (GBA version only) - playable in duels *Hermione Granger (GBA version only) - playable in duels The following are available only during one mission: *Sirius Black - Player plays as Sirius during a duel with Lucius Malfoy in the Department of Mysteries *Albus Dumbledore - Player plays as Dumbledore in his duel against Voldemort The following is only playable during two missions: *Fred and George Weasley - Player has one of the twins set off a Portable Swamp, and also plays as them when setting off the fireworks. In the GBA version they help Harry duel Slytherins. Dumbledore's Army Members *Hannah Abbott *Katie Bell *Susan Bones *Terry Boot *Cho Chang *Michael Corner *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey *Marietta Edgecombe *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Anthony Goldstein *Hermione Granger *Angelina Johnson *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Ernie Macmillan *Parvati Patil *Padma Patil *Zacharias Smith *Alicia Spinnet *Dean Thomas *Ginny Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ron Weasley Hogwarts Ghosts and Poltergeists *The Bloody Baron *The Fat Friar *The Grey Lady *Moaning Myrtle *Nearly Headless Nick *Peeves Hogwarts Professors and Staff *Albus Dumbledore *Filius Flitwick *Rubeus Hagrid *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Pomona Sprout *Dolores Umbridge *Sybill Trelawney *Cuthbert Binns *Aurora Sinistra *Irma Pince *Septima Vector *Poppy Pomfrey (Mentioned only) *Rolanda Hooch (Mentioned only) Portraits and artwork *Termeritus Shanks *The Fat Lady *Damara Dodderidge *Elizabeth Burke *Giffard Abbott *Boris the Bewildered *George von Rheticus *Percival Pratt *Vindictus Viridian *Brutus Scrimgeour *Timothy the Timid *Edward Rabnott *Sir Basil Fronsac *Google Stump *Shepherdess *Staring Portrait *Violet *Phineas Nigellus Black *Sir Cadogan *Eoessa Sakndenberg *Brian Gagwilde *Walter Aragon *Walburga Black Order of the Phoenix Members *Sirius Black *Albus Dumbledore *Remus Lupin *Alastor Moody *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Nymphadora Tonks *Molly Weasley *Arthur Weasley Death Eaters *Bellatrix Lestrange *Lucius Malfoy *Lord Voldemort Inquisitorial Squad *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Draco Malfoy Others *Dudley Dursley *Cornelius Fudge *Grawp *Kreacher Platform Differences (characters) Playstation Portable System (PSP) players have the opportunity to play as dark characters such as Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad (Draco Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle etc.) Although it has yet to be figured out how to unlock Voldemort. This feature is not available on other platforms. Scenes PC, PS2, PS3, PSP, Wii, and XBOX360 versions #Little Whinging and Dementor Attack (not in PSP version) #12 Grimmauld Place #Dumbledore's Hogwarts #Defence Against the Dark Arts Class #Detention with Dolores #The Room of Requirement #Introducing Grawp #Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place (not in PSP version) #Umbridge's Hogwarts #Occlumency and Snape's Worst Memory #Fred and George's Finest Hour (not in PSP version) #Ministry of Magic #Battle in the Death Chamber #Duel in the Ministry Atrium #Hogwarts: Endless Day GBA and NDS versions #Little Whinging and Dementor Attack #12 Grimmauld Place #Dumbledore's Hogwarts ##Defence Against the Dark Arts Class ##Detention with Dolores ##Charms Class ##Finding the Room of Requirement ##1st Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Angelina Johnson and the Trophy Room ##2nd Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Astronomy Homework Meeting ##3rd Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Luna and the Thestrals ##4th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Transfiguration Class ##5th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Recruting Parvati, Padma and Hannah ##6th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Herbology Class ##7th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Care of Magical Creatures Class ##8th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Ginny and the Doxy Venom ##9th Dumbledore's Army Meeting ##Divination Homework Meeting ##Ernie Macmillan and the Potion Ingredients ##10th (and last) Dumbledore's Army Meeting #Christmas at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place #Umbridge's Hogwarts and Inquisitorial Squad ##O.W.L.'s (Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions) ##Harry's Last Occlumency Lesson and Snape's Worst Memory ##O.W.L.'s (Herbology, Divination, Astronomy) ##Swamping the Courtyards #Ministry of Magic ##Battle in the Death Chamber ##Duel in the Ministry Atrium (which, ironicly, happens in the Death Chamber) Locations There are many rooms in Hogwarts: *Boathouse (not in GBA version) *Charms Classroom *Clock Tower *Clock Tower Courtyard *Covered Bridge *Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom *Umbridge's Office *North Tower *Dungeons *Dungeons Corridor *Ground Floor *Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory *First Floor *Fifth Floor *Fourth Floor *Entrance Hall *Entrance Courtyard *Forest Clearing (GBA version) *Grand Staircase *Great Hall *Gryffindor Common Room *Hagrid's Hut *Herbology Greenhouse *Hospital Wing *Hogwarts Library *Restricted Section *Myrtle's Bathroom *Owlery (not in GBA version) *Paved Courtyard (not in GBA version) *Potions Classroom *Prefects' bathroom *Room of Requirement *Room of Rewards (not in GBA version) *Second Floor *Seventh Floor *Stone Bridge *Stone Circle (where Hermione punched Malfoy) *Suspension Bridge *Third Floor *Transfiguration Classroom *Transfiguration Courtyard (where Malfoy called Hermione Mudblood) *Trophy Room *Viaduct *Viaduct Entrance Spells There are fourteen spells in the game, all classified under Environmental and Combat (13 spells for combat and 6 spells for the enviroment). You use environmental spells to earn discovery points in and around Hogwarts. Combat spells are for when you are dueling other wizards which has been described as quite common. The following spells are in the game: Combat Spells *Crucio (Only in cut scenes) *Expelliarmus: A spell used to disarm your opponents and fires a jet of sparkling yellow light at an opponent. *Expecto Patronum: A spell used to defend yourself against Dementors. (Only used in specific story battles) *Flipendo: (GBA & DS only) Knockback jinx. *Levicorpus: A spell used to suspend your opponent upside down in mid-air. *Petrificus Totalus: A spell used to put a full-body bind on your opponents. Note: This spell can be deadly for when used on a lonely opponent, the battle ends automatically and the same can happen to you. *Protego: A spell that deflects spells coming your way. *Protego Duo: (PSP version only) A spell that sends back spells to your opponent. *Rictusempra: A spell that tickles and stuns the opponent. *Stupefy: A spell used to damage your opponent. *Stupefy Duo: (PSP version only) A spell that causes more damage than the original. *Ventus: (GBA & DS Only) A gust of wind is emitted from the end of the wand. Environment Spells These spells are used to work out all the tasks around Hogwarts and the other locations. *Accio: "Summoning Charm" A spell used to pull objects closer. *Depulso: "Banishing Charm" A spell used to push objects farther. *Incendio: A spell used to create fire. *Reparo: A spell used to mend broken objects. *Reducto: A spell used to break mended objects. *Wingardium Leviosa: A spell used for levitating objects. Creatures The following creatures are in the game: *Crookshanks *Thestrals *Dementors *Owls *Pixies *Mandrakes *Bats *Seagulls Items The following items are in the game: *Invisibility cloak *Marauder's Map *Wands *Portable Swamp *Howlers *Babbling Beverage potion Mini Games You will enjoy playing these mini-games: *Wizard's Chess *Gobstones *Exploding Snap Portraits and Passwords In the game you will do different things that Portraits ask you to do to learn their passwords and gain access to shortcuts. The passwords in the game are: *'Chops and gravy' - Damara Dodderidge's portrait on the Grand Staircase third floor, will transport you to the bottom of the Clock Tower. *'Dragon's egg' - Giffard Abbott's portrait on the Grand Staircase first floor, will transport you to the Transfiguration Courtyard. *'Flaming earwigs' - Timothy the Timid's portrait, connects the corridor outside the Herbology classroom to the fifth floor corridor. *'Forget-me-never' - Boris the Bewildered's portrait, connects the second floor corridor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to the third floor corridor. *'Mimbulus mimbletonia' - The password of the Fat Lady's portrait to the Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor. Once Harry has used it, the trio can enter and leave the common room without saying it. *'No news is good news' - Termeritus Shanks' portrait, connects the Library to the fourth floor corridor. *'Scurrilous scoundrel' - George von Rheticus' portrait, connects the seventh floor corridor near the Room of Requirement to the Dungeon level of the Grand Staircase. *'Slytherins are supreme' - Elizabeth Burke's portrait, connects the Dungeon corridor to the Dungeons where the Potions classroom is located. *'Studious success' - Basil Fronsac's portrait on the Grand Staircase second floor, will transport you to the second floor corridor near the Charms classroom and the Library. *'This password is absurd' - Percival Pratt's portrait on the Grand Staircase fourth floor, will transport you to the Boathouse. *'Three heads are better than one' - Edward Rabnott's portrait, connects the seventh floor corridor near the Room of Requirement to the fourth floor corridor. *'Volo futurus unus' - Google Stump's portrait, connects the first floor corridor to the Viaduct Entrance. Wii Version The Wii version of this game was not available until July 21st, 2007, in conjunction with the movie release, according to EA Games. The Wii version of the game is different from the other versions as you will need to use the Wii Remote to cast spells by waving it with the appropriate wrist movements to cast a spell correctly. EA hoped this would give the players using the Wii a more 'WIZARD FEELING'. The following is a table detailing all the Wii Remote movements in the Wii version of the game. Music The music featured in this game consists of some of the same tunes used in the previous games plus an entirely new, original score composed by James Hannigan. This is the first video game that includes the song titled "Hedwig's Theme," the main theme in the Harry Potter films, for the producers were sold the rights to play the tune. Character voice-overs Main Characters *Campbell Askew as Banner Narrator *Rachel Atkins as Dolores Umbridge (physical appearance by Imelda Staunton) and Miserable Female Gargoyle *Afshan Azad as Padma Patil *Timothy Bateson as Kreacher *Tiana Benjamin as Angelina Johnson *Anna Bentinck as Professor Sprout (physical appearance by Miriam Margolyes) *David Bond as Gang Member 2 and Grawp *Beth Chalmers as Bellatrix Lestrange (physical appearance by Helena Bonham Carter) *Greg Chillin as Gang Member 1 *Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil *David Coker as Nearly Headless Nick (physical appearance by John Cleese) *Dominic Coleman as Arthur Weasley (physical appearance by Mark Williams) and Sarcastic Male Gargoyle *Allan Corduner as Argus Filch (physical appearance by David Bradley) and Professor Snape (physical appearance by Alan Rickman) *Warwick Davis as Professor Flitwick *Louis Doyle as Ernie Macmillan *Andrew Edmeads as Terry Boot *Alfred Enoch (credited as Alfie Enoch) as Dean Thomas *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Niall Galvin as Michael Corner *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Jonathan Hansler as Lucius Malfoy (physical appearance by Jason Isaacs) and Lonely Male Gargoyle *Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle *Eve Karpf as Professor McGonagall (physical appearance by Maggie Smith) *Dean Kelly as Remus Lupin (physical appearance by David Thewlis) *Jonathan Kydd as Rubeus Hagrid (physical appearance by Robbie Coltrane) and Barking Mad Male Gargoyle *Katie Leung as Cho Chang *Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood *Lewis MacLeod as Albus Dumbledore (physical appearance by Michael Gambon) and Ministry Wizard *Harper Marshall as Hermione Granger (physical appearance by Emma Watson) *Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley *Isobel Middleton as Sybill Trelawney (physical appearance by Emma Thompson) and Comedic Female Gargoyle *Hugh Mitchell as Colin Creevey *Mark Perry as Cornelius Fudge (physical appearance by Robert Hardy) *James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley *Pooky Quesnel as Moaning Myrtle (physical appearance by Shirley Henderson) *David Robb as Sirius Black (physical appearance by Gary Oldman) *Nick Shirm as Zacharias Smith *Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott *Adam Sopp as Harry Potter (physical appearance by Daniel Radcliffe) *Natalia Tena (credited as Nat Tena) as Nymphadora Tonks *Alex Tregear as Susan Bones *Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe *Tom Wheatly as Anthony Goldstein *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley *Luke Youngblood as Lee Jordan Portraits *Rachel Atkins as Damara Dodderidge and Mrs. Black *Anna Bentinck as Elizabeth Burke *David Coker as Edward Rabnott and George von Rheticus *Dominic Coleman as GCR Portrait Male 3, Percival Pratt, Phineas Nigellus Black, and Timothy the Timid *Allan Corduner as Professor Basil Fronsac and Reginald Oddpick *Adrian Fergus-Fuller as Quidditch Player *Tony Dudson as GCR Portrait Male 2 and Giffard Abbott *Eleanor Hans as Shepherdess *Jonathan Hansler as Google Stump and Vindictus Viridian *Jonathan Kydd as GCR Portrait Male 4 and Termeritus Shanks *Chris Lang as Sir Cadogan *Lewis MacLeod as Boris the Bewildered *Bonnie McBride as Mermaid *Isobel Middleton as GCR Portrait Female 1 and The Fat Lady (physical appearance by Dawn French) *David Robb as Staring Portrait Behind the scenes *In the American DS version, the second year Ravenclaw by the Hospital Wing who you have to win the Gobstone from is wearing a red and gold tie made for Gryffindor. *Lavender Brown is not even mentioned at any point in the game, although there are supposedly 28 DA members just like in the book. However, after telling the Patil twins to meet in the Room of Requirement, the number of members in the room goes up by three, suggesting that they tell Lavender, although this is not mentioned in the game script. *The duel between Harry and the Inquisitorial Squad after Dumbledore's Army is discovered (the duel in the Room of Requirement) is the only duel in the game that cannot be won. Later in the game, the duel between Harry, Sirius, Lucius and Bellatrix can be won, but that doesn't alter the storyline; Sirius is cursed by Bellatrix after the duel regardless. *In the PC version, you can lose most of the battles with the Inquisitorial Squad and the game will continue. When you are playing as Dumbledore dueling against Lord Voldemort, you can not lose. If you allow yourself to get hit by every spell, Dumbledore doesn't lose the duel, but nothing happens. The only way to finish the duel is to hit Voldemort with your spells until he is defeated. Apparently, Dumbledore is undefeatable. *The only areas that are inncacessable in the game are the quidditch stadium, the divination classroom (you can get to the tower and the door, but you can't enter), the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms (you can go down a staircase in the dungeons that leads to the Slytherin common room, but it stops abruptly at the bottom. This is probably the entrance, but you can't get the password), the kitchens, most of the Forbidden Forest, the lake (it can be seen, but you can't go right up to it or in it), Dumbledore's office (it is only seen in cutscenes), the chamber of secrets (you can open the entrance in the bathroom, however) and the chambers where the philosopher's stone was held in the first one. *In some outdoors areas of Hogwarts (ie. the transfiguration courtyard) if you look around in the discovery view, you can see that parts of hogwarts were not fully completed, and don't have any window patterns on (such as the Bell Towers and Training Grounds Tower). Notes and references External links *http://www.hpana.com/news.19572.201.html *http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/#static:videogames/eavisitaug2006 *See EA Games Fans Council Threads for more information *PotterCast Episode #65 *PotterCast Episode #66 *SnitchCast Special Episode from EA Games *http://ps3.gamezone.com/gamesell/p30224.htm *http://screenshots.teamxbox.com/screen/54934/Harry-Potter-and-the-Order-of-the-Phoenix/ * See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack)'' *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Fifth year de:Harry Potter and der Orden des Phönix fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe